Chameron Spinoff
by broadwaybug
Summary: My first House story! Chase and Cameron spinoff series after House MD. Cameron got pregnant after they're little go around during the lockdown. What if she still moved away to have the baby, and never told Chase. ALL COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED :)
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Hey guys! I'm a huge huge House MD fan, but this is my first House fanfiction. This is 100% a Chameron fanfiction. If you're not a fan of them this isn't a story for you. Obviously I'm not a doctor, so sorry if I get some of the medicine stuff wrong. The only character that I own is Chandler. So here is my House MD spinoff

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chase

Moving to Chicago wasn't an easy decision. There was nothing keeping me in Jersey so why stay. Sure Ashley was upset, but there was there with her. They'd been dating for a little while. He just never really felt love. Not the kind of love he felt for Cameron. They divorced almost 5 years ago, but he still was heartbroken. He'd given her his all just to be torn down by her. He'd spent the last five years trying to figure out how he made it go bad. The only person he'd been able to maintain a relationship with was Ashely, but it didn't feel the same. He doesn't feel the same desire to make sure she's happy all the time. Moving away from this town may be just what he needs to get on with his life. He was offered a job as Head Surgeon at a hospital there. He needed to start over.

Cameron

Back in Jersey she would've rolled her eyes at a case like this. But, right now the four year old with a runny nose had all of her attention. It was probably just allergies or a cold, she's a doctor she knew that. But that didn't stop her from calling in sick and keeping her little girl home from preschool that day. She tried to keep mommy duties out of work, but sometimes her baby came first. Chandler, her daughter, was four now. She was a beautiful little girl, blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Everyone says Chandler looked just like Cameron. But, she didn't think so. Chandler had her father's eyes. Every time she looked at her she would see him. Those were Chase's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Call me Robert

Lots of views on my first Chapter, thanks! Sorry it was so short, but here is the second instalment. Please leave reviews!

Cameron sits on the couch in her apartment. Her hands are distracted playing with the golden locks of the four year old in her lap. Suddenly she was alarmed by the little coughs coming from the little girl. Cameron turned her toward her. "You okay there chandlee?" She asked.

"My throat hurts," she said lightly.

"Lemme see, open real wide, say ahhh," Cameron never thought having a baby would change her so much. But, she wouldn't change it for the world. Raising Chandler on her own was the best thing that's ever happened to her. After her divorce with Chase she found out she was pregnant. She was scared to say the least. She didn't tell Chase, she thought that was for the best. Five years later she has a four year old daughter, and a day doesn't go by she doesn't wonder what if she had told Chase. It just didn't seem right, she divorced him for good reasons and it needed to stay like that. Keeping this from him was hard especially having to go through the whole new mom thing alone. But, it's only made her stronger.

Chandler opened her mouth for her doctor mommy to see. Her throat was red and swollen. Cameron reached over and grabbed the thermometer she was keeping nearby. "open," she stuck the thermometer under her tongue. Soon beeping her thermometer read 100.9.

"That's good enough for me. Come on," She picked up her baby Chan and headed to Chicago Mass General where she worked.

Meanwhile…..

Robert Chase was finishing up his meeting with his new team at Chicago Mass General. He was thrilled to be starting a new job in a new city where he can start over. His old boss House died the last year and that just pushed him over enough to finally get away. He'd miss the crazy cases and Cuddy and Wilson and the whole team, but for once in his life he was making a decision for him. He needed to get out. His new team seemed rather bland compared to where he was coming from. But maybe that way he can finally start getting on with life and not having to worry about House or anything.

He was walking down a hallway and found himself getting lost. He was insanely tired and just needed to find the parking lot. This hallway seemed to never end and he somehow ended up in the clinic. He stopped a nurse who didn't look TOO crazy busy.

"Sorry I'm looking for a way out of here," he at himself laughed a little.

"Actually straight out that door," she may have said more, but after looking towards the door he saw her. He didn't believe it at first, but there she was. The woman he spent five years getting over was sitting across the room. And all of a sudden all the progress he made not thinking about Allison Cameron every second had suddenly disappeared. For the first time in five years she was sitting right across the room, looking more beautiful than ever.

"Thanks, excuse me," he pushed the nurse aside and started making his way toward Cameron. She was flipping through a magazine clearly not actually reading anything.

"Excuse me, miss what's the quickest way out of here?" He asked her. She recognized that adorable  
Aussie's voice anywhere, but she didn't believe it. She looked up confused, and then her suspicions were proven true.

"Chase.." she said almost whispered. She couldn't help it she was shocked her ex-husband was standing right in front of her. What was he doing standing right in front of her? She knew Chase was a fan of big romantic gestures, but flying out to Chicago after five years and stalking her down to the hospital when she wasn't even working? That was a little much.

"Well, it's good to see you too?" Chase said. Cameron had not said a word yet, she was just staring at him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, it's just… what are you doing here?" She asked halfway hoping his answer would be to peruse her in his generally romantic ways, halfway dreading that that would be his answer.

"I got a job… here. You don't work here do you?" He asked. Of course he goes to start over and get his mind away from Cameron, and who should he run into? Cameron, of course. She wasn't in work clothes or scrubs even, she was sitting in the clinic waiting room with the rest of the sick people of Chicago.

"I do, but not right now I'm… kind of here with… someone," She told him. Shoot, how was she going to explain her daughter to him? She'd be back out any minute. Chandler had be insanely independent from the moment she could walk. She'd grown up around the hospital, so now that she's four she thinks its time she sees the doctor alone. She always made sure her good friend Anthony was her doctor for checkups and sick days like today. Her stubborn child thought she could handle any big bad scary doctor, but she always made sure it was him just in case she was just putting up a brave front that day. And of course, mommy is allowed to go with her when there are needles involved (once again the four year old makes all the decisions here).

"Like a husband someone?" Chase asked honestly out of curiosity. But it wouldn't hurt him a big if she hadn't moved on yet either.

"No no, no husband, no boyfriend," She told him trying to get off the subject.

"We should catch up, maybe get a drink sometime?" He knew he was going on a long shot, this was his ex-wife he was talking to.

Cameron then thought about when the last time someone asked her to get a drink was, since she couldn't remember she couldn't help but say "I'd actually really like that," she gave him that genuine Cameron smile and he gave her his little Aussie smirk she had loved so much. Before she could think again a little Chandler came skipping out of a clinic room and hopping into Cameron's arms, lollypop in hand, with Dr. Portland (Anthony) behind her.

"Looks like someone picked up some strep throat, here's a prescription. And one last hug to get Uncle Anthony through the day?" Chandler happily reached over and hugged her doctor. Chandler looked at the odd grinning man in front of her and whispered to her mommy, "Who's that?"

"This is Dr. Chase, he an… old friend of mommy's," She explained leaving out how her and Chase had had a no strings attached simply sex relationship and as soon as he wanted more she dumped him. And how had constantly perused her till she agreed to go out with him one day. He dumped her when she wouldn't go on vacation with her after she found the ring in his sock drawer. And how they got engaged and almost called off the wedding when she wouldn't destroy her first husband frozen sperm. The marriage had only lasted about six months or so when she left him for killing a dictator. Even though all of that wouldn't really be 'old friend' material, she just left it at that.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Chase," The little girl stuck out her hand to be shaken. Chase took it and told her, "Call me Robert,".


	3. Chapter 3: Mommy has to go to work

**Hey guys! Please continue reading and leaving reviews! I don't really have a set end to this story, I'm just letting the words come out and hoping it takes me somewhere. Saying that, leave ideas in the reviews and you never know what could show up in the story! Thanks and here is the third instalment: **

She has a daughter?! She's not married, no boyfriend and she has a daughter… They'd talked about kids when they were dating, but she'd never expressed any extreme desire to have children. Hell, he'd been the one to fantasize about them and their three kids living in Jersey, spending their summers in Australia. He never told her that, but he just didn't want to scare her. She looked too much like Cameron to be adopted. Maybe it was a sperm donor, maybe after they broke up she had to fill an empty void in her life. He wouldn't ask questions, he wasn't sure he even wanted the answers. Cameron had just found his way back into his life, he didn't want to go prying.

"Here's my number," Cameron handed him a card, "give me a call. I'd like to grab that drink," she carried her daughter toward the pharmacy. He wasn't going to blow it. He was going to call her.

That night Cameron had put Chandler to bed early since she was sick. Or at least that what she told her. She wanted to get that call from Chase. Seeing him today she had felt herself light up in a way she hadn't in a very long time. She sat down and turned on the TV with her phone in an arm's reach. He probably wouldn't even call, why would he? They were divorced, yet she was still acting like when they first dated. And eventually she would have to explain Chandler. She didn't want to ever have to tell him. He never wanted kids, she couldn't just throw that on him. Where is this going anyway? Are they going to go out for drinks and then what? Date? Get married again? Give Chandler little brothers and sisters? This was too much. They DIVORCED! Lost in her thoughts she heard her phone ring and smiled at the caller ID, it was one she had missed oh too much.

"Chase?" she answered the phone.

"Cameron," he smiled on the other end, "Friday night?"

"What about it?" she was confused. It was Thursday, what is he blabbering about Friday for?

"Grab that drink…" He explained. What was he doing this was crazy. She didn't want to get a drink with him.

"Oh yeah defiantly, I'll just have to get a baby sitter,"

"Oh yeah of course, I'll come pick you up tomorrow then?" he asked

"Chase?" She just had to ask before he did. "You do want to do this right, you know how this could end and I just don't want to do anything-"

"Allison, I called you remember. And it will only end that way if we both want it to" they both knew what they were like. A couple drinks in, they both hadn't gotten much in while. They both knew where this could be headed, but neither of them did anything to stop it.

Early that morning Cameron brought Chandler to preschool with few tears shed. Chandler was independent as hell, but she still hated being away from her mommy all day. Cameron hated being away from her too. Hours at the hospital can be long, she hated having to leave her there all day sometimes having to get Anthony to take her home and get some sleep. The hospital daycare had a preschool through age 5. Chandler was turning five soon and the school year will be over. She didn't know what the plan was after that. Would she have to be one of those moms who got a nanny to pick her kid up and came home just in time to eat dinner and put her to bed? She didn't want to do that.

And Chase starts working here Monday. Chase, oh gosh she missed him. She missed that hopelessly romantic fool who would do anything to make her smile. Would she tell him? Hey chase, you've got a four year old daughter! That's not something you really bring up over martinis.

During her lunch break she stopped by the daycare to see Chandler.

"Mommy!" the thrilled four year old came running toward her. She scooped her up in her arms and hugged her as a smiles spread across both their faces.

"Hey babe, mommy's going to go out with her friend Chase. You remember Chase you met him yesterday?" she nodded. "I'm going to call Callie so she can stay the night with you okay?" Chandler looked a little upset, but she tried to mask it. She was so little but was so brave. It broke Cameron's heart knowing she disappointed her baby, but she just hugged her.

"Okay, mommy has to work. I'll pick you up and we'll get ice cream before mommy has to get ready okay?" That most adorable smile returned to her face. With a kiss on the forehead she made her way back out. Uhg mommy has to work. She hated the sound of it. She hated saying it. She hated most of all it being true. Her job had been the only thing keeping her happy after her first husband died. Then Chase came along, and after he was gone it was back to work. Now Chandler came first. Being with her was the thing she loved most of all more than anything. But mommy has to go to work has been her catchphrase since day one.


	4. Chapter 4: In the moment

**Hey guys! So sorry I've taken so long to post this chapter, I just haven't got around to writing. So please please please please keep reading and please please please leave reviews and plot ideas in the review section bellow! Thanks **

Chandler was downstairs with the babysitter. Callie was great with Chandler, and sometimes it felt like Callie saw more of her daughter than she did. She didn't remember the last time she got all dressed up like this for someone. She'd forgotten how well she could clean up. Cameron made her way downstairs to say goodbye to Chandler for the night. She didn't know when she'd be home or in what state she'd be returning so the best idea was for Chandler to stay the night at Callie's apartment.

Cameron picked up her little girl to say goodbye, embracing her in an enormous hug. "I'll be by to pick her up in the morning," Cameron informed Callie.

"I never thought the day would come when the Miss Allison Cameron needed me to do an overnight job. No offence, but I never thought I'd work past the hours of a business dinner." Callie said.

"Well the day has come!" Cameron exclaimed putting Chandler down, "why don't you get your backpack, button?" little Chandler went away to her room to get her things.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Callie asked curiously. Cameron thought about how to put into word who Chase was to her. She just ended up staring at Chandler putting a stuffed monkey into her bag. Callie's mouth gapped open.

"No!" she said.

"What?" Cameron walked further down the hall away from Chandler's room.

"Is it her-" Callie was cut off.

"We haven't seen each other in a long time. He wanted to catch up and get drinks. That is it" Cameron made it clear.

"Like how long is long?" Callie was full of questions. Cameron just kind of stared away trying to avoid answering.

"Like four years nine months long?" Callie was insistent.

"The last time I saw him was the night she kind of happened," Cameron explained.

"And he just left you?"

"No, he kind of doesn't know.." Cameron was ashamed.

"He doesn't know!" Cameron quieted Callie not wanting Chandler to hear.

"We had just signed the divorced papers it wasn't the right time."

"You were married!" Callie said just as loud as before. "You were married to this guy, got divorced, found out you were pregnant, and didn't tell him?!" Cameron nodded. "Well I am surprised, with your lack of dates I was beginning to think Chandler was some mutant made of only your DNA,"

"On that note…. I'll be leaving any minute you two should go." Cameron said rounding up Callie and Chandler. "Give mommy kisses," Chandler gave Cameron a big kiss for the night. She looked into her eyes and saw Chase in there. "I love you," she said. "I love you more, baby" Cameron told her.

Cameron looked back at herself in the mirror once more. She put on her favorite lipstick. Coincidentally it was also Chase's favorite, or it was anyway. He always said it made her lips stand out in a way that was irresistible. That wasn't necessarily the goal for tonight, but it was her favorite color and if it made her irresistible then it did.

Lost in her thoughts there was a knock on the door.

How did he get himself in this mess? He moved here to get away from her and here he was right back to square one. Him showing up at her door, it felt just like that night he showed up to get drinks and she ended up being high and begging for sex. Little did he know, she was thinking of that same night. She was supposed to get rid of the drugs, but she was emotional and vulnerable. Chase always thought the first time they had sex was because she was on meth, but all the drugs did was help her make a move.

She opened the door and she looked more gorgeous than ever. Her blonde hair pulled back. She was in black heals that he could only imagine made her legs look so very sexy. Those lips were driving him crazy. He had to look away just hoping he didn't get a boner right then and there. "You look stunning," Chase said.

Cameron smirked a bit "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Shall we?" Chase asked extending an arm toward her.

"We shall," she took his arm. This was going to be one hell of a night.

The last time she had been in a bar like this she still lived in Jersey, she didn't have a kid, heck she was probably still with Chase. They spent the whole night talking and drinking. Somehow thank God Chase never mentioned Chandler. Truth is Chase didn't want to know, just not right now. Too many drinks later, they were practically on top of each other. Chase soon found himself nibbling on Cameron's ear. "We should head back to my place," Cameron said leaning into his touch.

"Okay," Chase said almost frustrated. He wanted her. He wanted her now.

The bus back to Cameron's side of town seemed oh too long. Cameron unlocking the door seemed to take centuries. It wasn't till a very drunk Cameron threw her bag on the ground that time seemed to pick back up again.

She grabbed his face and pressed it hard against hers. She started at the buttons of his shirt in between kisses. He kissed that spot on her neck he knew would drive her crazy. He pushed her back up against a wall that she then led them into the bedroom from. She took a break for air, and pulled her shirt over her head. The pair of drunk adults continued undressing each other till they were both completely bare. Chase rolled over so he was on top of her. He spent a moment admiring her. He kept thinking about the last time they had had sex, during the lockdown. It was so magical that night he never wanted to let her go. The only difference now they were both a little bit older. Cameron's boobs were a bigger from having Chandler, but hey Chase didn't mind.

Their breaths were heavy, but syncopated as Chase entered her. And in that moment, they weren't ex-lovers. They weren't a divorced couple. They weren't old coworkers. In that moment they became one.


	5. Chapter 5: growing up

Cameron woke the next morning with a man's arm around her. She rubbed her eyes remembering last night. The bar, the dancing, the sex, it was all coming back to. She heard an exhale and then felt a pair of lips on the back of her neck.

"Good morning beautiful," she heard her handsome Aussie lover say from behind her. She began to laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"We're idiots," she said flipping onto her back and pulling up the sheet to cover her bare chest. Chase looked confused. He sat propped up on his side facing Cameron. "I thought we'd grown up! Or at least I thought I had…" she explained.

"In a way we have grown up. You know, we're more assertive. We knew exactly what we wanted and wouldn't wait for it," Cameron started to roll her eyes, "hey last night was the least amount of foreplay I think we've ever amounted to." Cameron laughed which made Chase smile. She got up and put a robe on, only giving Chase the smallest glance at that perfect butt of hers.

"What does this mean, Robert?" Cameron asked.

"What do you want it to mean?" Chase asked. Cameron walked over to the side of the bed Chase was on.

"When I broke it off with you I thought that's what I wanted," she sat on the bed in front of him. "Yet here you are, in my bed, naked," Chase laughed. "And it feels right," she finished.

"I don't want to do something you are going to feel uncomfortable doing, but I'm not ready to let go of you just yet," with that he leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. Cameron's stomach exploded with butterflies. That kiss was so surreal. It wasn't like the drunk sloppy ones from last night. This one made both of them melt. Neither one of them had felt this explosion of happiness in long time.

Chase thought getting Cameron out of his life and moving on was what he needed. But what he needed was sitting right in front of him. Cameron had spent the last four years balancing work and playing mommy. In this moment right here, it was all about her and she embraced every moment that she laid there.

It was Saturday, still very early. She laid in Chase's arms not caring about anything in the world. They talked about them and how far they've come. Chase told Cameron about House's funeral. She wished she could have been there. Then it finally happened, she knew it would she was just hoping not this soon.

"So where's Chandler's dad?" Chase asked.

"He's not in the picture," she was hoping the conversation would end soon. She didn't want to have the conversation yet. Not now, not yet, she doesn't want to be attached to Chase like that just quite yet.

"He left you?" the questions continued.

"We weren't really together… It's really complicated. But she makes me happy. She's my whole world I love her to death," Cameron said. "I should probably get going, I don't want to leave her with Callie for too long," She was hopefully changing the subject.

Chase put his clothes on and headed out. "I'll see you on Monday at work then?" Chase asked. Cameron nodded.

"Hopefully we can do this again sometime," she said seductively. Chase kissed her. Neither one of them wanted to let go, they were holding onto those butterflies as long as they could. Cause that was true love.

**Thanks for reading! If you want to be an awesome follower leave a review bellow and if you want to be even more awesome follow me on Instagram cassie_d123 **

**- Cassidy **


	6. Chapter 6: your eyes

**Welcome back readers! I've been brainstorming a lot of where I want this story to go, and I am still open for suggestions! Also please go check out my other Chameron oneshot "10****th**** anniversary". And as always, review review review! **

**One last thing! Shout out to crazyforhousemd on Instagram for following me! Follow this awesome House blog and amazing Chameron fan! **

Neither of them were sure where this was going, but they were just living in the moments they had together. They would go out on Fridays (with the occasional sleepover), grab lunch together when they were both free, even just the smiles to each other in the hall was enough to make their hearts flutter.

Chase approached Cameron as she was finishing filling out her chart for the ER. It was the end of the day, she already had Chandler out from the daycare and she was resting on the hip of her mother. "Are we still on tonight?" Chase asked. Cameron looked exhausted and he didn't want to push his luck with her just yet. It had only been a few weeks since their 'relationship' started and he still didn't know what to call it.

"oh yeah, sorry I've just been distracted, but defiantly," Fridays with Chase were something she looked forward to at the end of the week. The week she had been so distracted she didn't even realize it was Friday.

"Dr. Cameron we need you over here!" a nurse called from the other side of the ER.

"Could you?" She gestured. Cameron handed over the girl to Chase and threw the chart down before rushing over to a new patient who was on the verge of bleeding out.

Chandler smiled at the man holding her. Chase set her down on the side of the reception desk. He felt silly holding a kid who wasn't his. "Don't you look just like your mum," Chase said touching her on the nose.

"That's what people say," Chandler said. He'd only seen her a few times at work and then again a few times at the apartment. She didn't talk much, but she seemed so brave and so wise. And she really did look just like Cameron.

The nurse at the reception desk looked up, and took Cameron's file sitting on the desk.

"Aw," the nurse noticed Chandler sitting on the edge of the big round counter "is she yours?" she asked.

Chase looked at her shocked, "Mine? Oh no," he answered.

"Really? She has your eyes," the nurse picked up the files and put them away. Chase looked curiously into Chandler's eyes. They were a nice blue color. Just like his, but not too far from the shade of Cameron's. Chandler was still fascinated with the stuffed lamb in her lap.

Soon Cameron came rushing back and picked up her daughter. "Thanks," she said.

"I've got to get going," she hurried along and gave Chase a peck on the lips. She got halfway back to the hallway when she realized what she did. She looked back over her shoulder to see Chase still looking at her walk away. He looked away when she looked back, he bit his lip to hide his awkward smirk. It just felt so right.

On her way home from work, with chandler in the backseat, she called Callie. Honestly this week had been crazy she wasn't sure if she'd even asked Callie to babysit. "Hey callie, did I mention coming over Friday?" she honestly didn't remember.

"You know Miss C, I would but, *cough cough*, I'm actually *cough cough* really si- *sneeze* I'm really sick," Callie said on the other end of the phone.

Oh shit, she was already running late, Chase would be at her apartment any minute. "It's okay honey, get better," She guessed maybe this Friday Chase would just have to wait.

Cameron peered to see her toddler in the backseat. "Looks like it's just me and you tonight, munchkin"

"Yayyy!" Chandler squealed in delight which made a light smile spread across Cameron's face.

She unlocked the door and let her little ball of energy child run into their two bedroom apartment. She set down her keys and picked up her phone to call Chase. As soon as it began ringing there was a knock at the door. Opening the door, Cameron hung up her phone as she saw the face staring back at her.

"Hey," was all he said. It was so cute when he was trying to be cool. "What's wrong?" After all this time he could still tell the minute something was wrong.

"Chandler's babysitter is sick, I don't think tonight's go-"

"We'll just stay here then," Chase made his way through the door.

"Are you sure? You couldn't possibly want to spend your Friday night here with my kid?" our kid she could have said. She was their kid. Ever since they had started seeing eachother again. All she had thought about was Chandler. Would she tell him? What if things didn't work out? She had to protect her little girl. She didn't want to bring someone into her life that was only going to leave her. Just like she had left Chase…. But at the same time, Chandler was just as much Chase's as she was hers.

"I want to be wherever you are,"

**Chapter 7 will be up ASAP because I actually know what I'm doing in it haha! Thanks for reading REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
